First snow of winter
by Jackiwi
Summary: Its a cold day


Authors note: Its Christmas Eve, I figured a nice snowy story would be cool. I wish everyone a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! Peace and love, Jackiwi xx  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'erm, story is mine though so don't steal it! If you want to achieve anywhere else please ask me first.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: None as far as I know  
  
Summary: Jack and Sam spend a cold day together. Kinda PWP and set in the future. Feedback would be loved! Thanks (  
  
First Snow of winter  
  
Snow had been falling for hours now. Mountains of white dust and slushy roads littered the area. Children wrapped up so much that only their rosy cheeks could be seen, were playing happily and making snowmen and angels. Jack pulled up to the house and jumped out of the truck along with a bag of groceries. Sam went to the door and opened it for him.  
  
"Thank god, I'm starving!" she said as he stepped inside and wiped his boots on the mat. Lifting his hat off, she placed a small kiss on his cheek and was slightly taken by surprise at just how cold it was.  
  
"Yeah, me too. That place was a nightmare, people are panicking buying again. Honestly, it's only a small blizzard." He complained as he dumped the bag on the kitchen table and took his coat off. I role my eyes; its hardly a 'small' blizzard, all the local schools are closed and if it wasn't for Mr. Michael's next door with his plough, we would have been snowed in. fishing through the bag I find two tins of soup and a loaf of bread and set about preparing a meal.  
  
"Why don't you go warm up by the fire while I do this." Jack is a pain to have around when you're cooking; he always has too add his two cents, and you know what they say, "two many cooks spoil the broth" He nods and heads for the front room, taking *my* cup of coffee with him, throwing me a cheeky grin. I turn my back on him in disgust and empty the tins of soup into a pan, turning the heat up on the cooker.  
  
The kitchen overlooks the back garden, and I watch as a robin hops around looking for food, finding the nuts I had thrown out earlier. I should probably fill you in on a few things, or you won't understand our situation. Well, basically Jack and I are married, well, not on paper, but as good as. We still do work for the SGC, and I still go off world on occasions, but not very often, and usually if I do, Jack comes with me. We're a team; he watches my six while I do what I gotta do. I also run training missions with him, and we both lecture at the academy. It's been this way for six months now. We decided that something had to change after the whole 'nearly dieing' thing. Jack got beat up pretty bad when the X303 crashed (long story) and as I was watching him laying their fighting for his life, it dawned on me that I couldn't play that game anymore, I couldn't pretend my concern was only that of a friend. So here we are.  
  
I moved into his place for a while, but it was too 'his' place, and we wanted somewhere that was 'ours', so we brought this place just outside of town, and Teal'c lives at Jack's, whilst we sold mine to be able to buy this house. Besides, we needed somewhere bigger if we wanted to start a family, which was what we planned. We haven't managed it yet, not for lack of trying though. Janet thinks it's just a matter of time, she says there's nothing wrong with either of us.  
  
The toast pops up; I grab it and put some butter on it, cutting it into little squares for Jack's benefit! He is such a big kid. Five minutes later we are both sitting on the sofa in front of the fire with a bowl of soup each. Mum always used to make soup when it snowed, and it's a tradition I try to keep up. Just as we are starting to enjoy a particularly corny show, the TV flashes and then dies. I look around; the digital clock on the VCR has gone out as well. Getting up I try the lights to no avail.  
  
"Powers out" I announce.  
  
"Fabulous. Well, we have the fire so we won't freeze. Might be bored to death though." Jack says in a discouraged voice.  
  
"What are you saying; that I'm boring company?" I accuse him, and laugh to myself as he fights to find the words to get himself out of the rather large hole he had just dug and proceeded to fall into.  
  
"How about we talk for a change, TV is over rated these days anyway." He finally suggests with an innocent and charming smile. "I miss just talking to you." He adds for good measure. I shake my head and role my eyes.  
  
"Smooth" I say, sitting down next to him. Before I am even completely on the seat he is pulling me into a hug. "So what do you want to talk about?" I ask.  
  
"Err..emm.."  
  
"Really, you don't say!" I tease sarcastically. "Jack, what do we do every night for hours, keeping us both a wake for longer than what's healthy?" I question him. He smiles excitedly and nuzzles my neck. "Not THAT! Although.. No. I mean we talk. For hours. We probably have nothing left to talk about."  
  
"Well, what do you suggest we do?" He asked, slightly disappointed that his actions aren't having the desired affect. I look around the room for inspiration, stopping when I see the snow covered window, a smile crossing my face. His eyes follow my gaze and after taking a moment to comprehend he registers his protest at my idea.  
  
"Oh no no no! I am too old for that!"  
  
"Please." I smile coyly. He shakes his head. "Oh please Jack, pretty please. I promise we can play for game later!" That gets his attention.  
  
"Well. Alright..but I better be getting some of the good stuff later, or you're dead meat!" I smile and jump up, running to the door like a little girl and wrapping a big coat around myself. A hat and gloves later, we are outside building a snowman. So what if the neighbour's kids are starring at us like we just escaped from the local mental asylum.  
  
All of a sudden I feel something hard hit my back with a satisfying splat. I turn around and come face to face with the culprit. My fist tightens around the snowball in my hand, and I launch it at close range, hitting him square in the chest.  
  
"Right, major, you want war, you've got one!" he says calmly. I smile.  
  
"Oh please, with your knees?" I stick my tongue out at him, and run before he can gather up another handful of snow. A few more hits and I take him down with a ball launched from the safety of behind the snowman (who had taken several hits himself!) Jack tripped and landed in a heap on the deep snow. I walk over to him and offer him my hand, "Give up?" he looks up at me, a pained look on his face, and takes my hand.  
  
"Never!" he eyes gleam with an evil delight as he pulls me down into the snow, and pins me with his body.  
  
I had a plan B, obviously, but when the kiss I started (to distract him) turned more passionate than I had intended, a 12 year kid shouted "Get a room" from across the street, adding in muttered tones to his friends "so gross, old people shouldn't be allowed to make out." I smile in spite of myself.  
  
"Come on babe, god forbid we should gross anyone out." Jack says standing and pulling me to my feet. It's only then that I realise just how cold my back had become, lying in the snow. When we get back inside the house, we share a hot chocolate and I sit in front of the fire to try and warm up. The power still hasn't returned and I begin to worry that it will be dark soon.  
  
I go to the bedroom and take out a big box of scented candles, (accumulated from years of birthday presents from Daniel) and lay them out around the house before heading upstairs to the bathroom and putting the plug in I turn on the hot tap. Jack takes out two large towels from the cupboard and places them on the towel rail before taking off his shirt and pants.  
  
"Do you want bubbles" he asks, picking up a bottle of coconut scented bubble bath.  
  
"Sure" I reply as he pours a little in. I go to our bedroom and replace my clothes with my bath robe, returning to find Jack already in the bath and turning off the taps.  
  
"Room for one more?" I ask, letting the robe slip off my shoulders and fall to the floor before the step into the hot water and settle with my back against his chest. My hands run along my arms and over my chest, idly playing with my skin.  
  
"I love this." He says. I take a long breath and sigh, wriggling a little tighter into his grip. He places a small kiss on the top of my head before taking the sponge from the self beside the bath and rubbing it over my arms.  
  
"I love anything that gives me the excuse to lie in your arms. It's my favourite place."  
  
"Really? Funny, mine is the cabin." he says in a playful tone. I hit his wrist lightly and he chuckles.  
  
I held true to my promise, and that night he got lucky! But then, so did I. Twice.  
  
THE END 


End file.
